


Bad Gateway

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: After the Sochi GPF, Yuri tries to check up on Yuuri's results during both of their Nationals.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Bad Gateway

Yuri refreshed the Japanese men's short program results - he couldn't watch live because of the shitty scheduling, but he wanted to see if that Japanese Yuri had done well, or if he'd gone and fucked up again, like at the GPF. When the page finally loaded, though, the live results were gone. Yuri couldn't read Japanese, but he didn't need to translate the page to recognize an error message. He cursed at his phone, trying it again and a third time, to no avail. It was almost the Japanese Yuri's turn to skate - the website had to screw up _now_?  
  
Someone grabbed his arm. "Yura, put that thing away and come inside - you have to get ready!"  
  
Seriously, why did Japanese nationals have to be at the same time as theirs? "I'm not in the first group or anything," he grumbled, keeping his eyes on his screen as Yakov dragged him along. Dammit, still not working. "There's plenty of time to warm up."  
  
"It's your first nationals skating with the senior men - do you think you can let yourself get complacent and distracted with the competition you're up against? I said put it away, or I'll take it."  
  
"But my warm-up music's on here!"  
  
"In my day, none us got our favorite music pumped straight into our ears before we competed, and yet we prepared ourselves just fine." Yakov glared as he pulled Yuri into the arena, and he caved and put his phone away.  
  
Only for a few minutes, though. As soon as Yakov's attention was stolen by Victor, Yuri pulled it out again, planning to try social media if the official site was down - only to find that this was one of those rinks that completely killed phone signals. No wifi, either.  
  
He had to bite back a scream so that Yakov wouldn't get on his case even more. Was he really going to have to wait _hours_ to find out the results? Fine. Yuri dug his headphones from his bag and slammed them onto his head. The Japanese Yuri better be crushing his opponents now, just like Yuri was going to crush his.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: computer error


End file.
